Visiting Daisy
by TheChantryPrince
Summary: Even if you have feelings for her, should you really visit someone who you are supposed to hunt now? Set after the deep roads expedition, where Carver joined the Templars. Carver/Merrill oneshot.


You shouldn't be here. What if she runs away? What if she denies your very existence now. In all honesty, you wouldn't blame the mage, considering you were something that they feared, specializing in ways to drain their power. If Merrill was your sister, the raven haired female would be turning you away on the spot, yelling obscenities at you as your mothers gaze said everything she couldn't, because a parent should always love their child right? Than again, Marian and Bethany were always the favorites, your father rarely having the time to even spend a few precious moments with you.

It was so much easier back in Ostagar, where it was only you, no siblings, a dead father left behind, or a mother whose attention was more so focused on protecting your sisters. Well, was easy, until the blight occurred. You remembered everything from the moment you got home to finally arriving in Kirkwall, the horrible feeling in your chest that was just begging to be let loose in the form of a scream. What you remember most vividly though, even more so than the pain of leaving your home, even more than the horrible sea sickness you had, was Bethany's cry as the ogre took her out, your blood freezing as your blue orbs fell on the crushed body of your twin. All you could remember thinking was don't scream, don't scream, you still needed to be there for your family, even if your mother wasn't.

Carvers head snapped back with a jolt, realizing he had just been standing at the elves door, palm clammy from having clenched his fists so hard. With a reluctant wave of his hand the warrior knocked on the small girls home, running a tongue out across his lips, heart racing as his ears picked up the sound of bare footsteps reaching the door. The door swung up with a screech against the floorboard, the Dalish mage's eye twitching at the noise, before she rose her lovely green eyes to meet the icy blue ones that she hadn't seen it so long.

"Carver?" She questioned in that all too distinct accent, the boy in questions face coloring red.

The black haired male cautiously nodded, hands still clenched uneasily at his sides, posture much too rigid considering the girl wouldn't even harm a fly. Right? " Merrill...how have you been?" He asked, boot scraping against the dirt beneath, blue eyes darting everywhere except the raven haired female before him.

The girl jumped slightly a few moments later, awkwardly stumbling with her words, gaze trained down to her feet, and ears flushing a soft red. " Good. Very good! Why don't you come in?" Merril asked, moving to the side to let the tall human inside, sighing out in disbelief at herself once the door was shut. " Elgar'nan! Why is it that every time someone comes by my house is a mess!" The Dalish elf dashed across her home, attempting to straighten the place up while Carver moved back onto one of her chairs, shifting uncomfortably.

Soon enough the mage glanced over her shoulder, eyes dancing across the warriors facial features." Would you like something to eat?Drink?" Merrill questioned, despite a nagging voice telling her she had nothing available, considering she had forgotten to buy food again. The young templar just shook his head, corners of his lips tilted upwards, amusement flashing in his usually warm eyes, well, at least towards her, he much rather looked like an angry Mabari when looking at the others, if she recalled correctly. Noticing her eyes had been trained onto him for much too long the mage scrambled to her seat across from the other, a toe curling sound being heard as the chair scraped against the wood.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before the timid elves lips curled upwards, her olive eyes looking at the splinters along the table, absentmindedly picking at one."So...Carver...you haven't come around in awhile. Has the training been going well, Hawke said you had bend over and be whipped for the initiation, was it painful?" The rather innocent looking girl asked, eyes wide with curiosity. The warrior's eye twitched, keeping a smile plastered on his face none the less as he imagined how to get back at his precious older sister later. " Merrill...we don't do that, Marrian wasn't speaking literally." A sigh escaped through his parted lips, shoulders visibly relaxing however. God did it warm him to finally hear that adorable voice again.

The elf frowned, eyebrows lightly lowering in confusion." Oh? She sounded so convincing though. Much like Varric does with his stories." She giggled, obviously not minding at all at being so relaxed, considering her company and all. Merrill did however note how quiet Carver was being however, head tilted." Is...something bothering you? Oh I did something didn't I." Before the mage could start one of her all to famous mini rants, Carver held up his hand to silence her, lips tilting upwards, his chest feeling all warm and fuzzy, much like his sister used to describe." I'm only here to give you something Merrill." Clinking resounded through the room as his armored hand reached into rather large satchel, pulling out a faded tome and sliding it across the hard wooden table, the elf reaching out to stop it, flushing in embarrassment before glancing at the title. "Mana and the use of Magic..."The elf read aloud, chest bursting with happiness, cheeks flushed. Carvers lips turned down, the male hastily turning his eyes anywhere else but her."I-i found that on a recent...job. And I thought of you so...if you don't like it..."The warrior carried off, before Merrill suddenly held the large book to her breast, a wide smile gracing her usually worried features, eyes glinting with happiness.

"Oh...thank you Carver. I-i hope I'm not being ungrateful! Should I give a gift also?..." The mage stumbled clumsily over her words, green eyes glancing to the side in embarrassment.

The warrior actually laughed at that, earning a worried glance from the elf who wondered if he was laughing at her right until she saw that smile he sent her, eyes widening as her heartbeat picked up." Merrill you're fine, I'm just...happy. I'm glad you liked the gift." Carver's laugh filled the room, and before the mage knew what she was doing she had shyly left the book on her seat, aware of the blue eyes fastened onto her small frame, widening in wonder while the Dalish girl's lips met his cheek, both of them flushing bright red, even as the girl pulled back, a light smile plastered onto her face."...Thank you, for...the gift, and stopping by. It was nice to see you again." Before he could reply she suddenly left the room, leaving the young templar to his thoughts.

He would have gone to check on her but had to make due with a hasty farewell after he noticed the time, a flurry of curses coming from the males lips as he sprinted for the gallows. That had gone way better then he expected, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

The raven haired male already planned to return on his next day off, thoughts of the kiss still lingering on both of their minds.

The only thing he hadn't noticed when leaving the young mages house was a certain sibling and pirate, both giggling like schoolgirls at the expression Carver wore, and that he had just left Merril's. Both made sure to question the Dalish girl later about this marvelous event.


End file.
